


On the Tainted Wings of a Butterfly

by DarkAngelBK201



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Assassin AU, Assassination, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelBK201/pseuds/DarkAngelBK201
Summary: Ken had thought all of this was behind him. The Kaiser was dead, he had made absolute certain of that. So why was this all coming back to haunt him? And they just had to drag Daisuke into this too... And Daisuke doesn't ever back down, not where Ken is concerned. Ken knows that better than most people.Assassin/Gang AU. Tags will be updated as the story progresses.





	On the Tainted Wings of a Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multichaptered AU. Me and soofi were talking about an Assassin AU and I liked the idea, but I was SURE I wasn't going to write it. And then I started thinking about it....and before I knew it I had an outline. This is gonna be quite a ride, folks, so buckle up. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The alleyway was empty, the pale moonlight bathing its opening. Shadowed cracks in the pavement stretched from building to building, each break surrounded by the pebbled tar that used to fill it. Nearly silent footsteps padded along, the whoosh of the wind filling the heavy air with sound. A solitary figure strode through, the flaps of their black coat swelling and whipping with the breeze that broke through the humid air. A pair of sunglasses sat upon a pale face, shrouding cold eyes from view.

A cloudless night hung overhead, the velvet sky interspersed with the faded light of the stars overhead. City lights glowed and pierced through an almost oppressive darkness. One streetlight sat at the end of the alley, the electronic buzz crackling and fading as the light flickered. But still the figure walked ahead, unflinching in the face of the darkness. Their shoulders remained straight, an easy confidence bleeding from the grace of their walk. Dark hair was tied back, a mane of hair the color of midnight draped over one shoulder. They stopped suddenly, boots crunching along one of the cracks.

“You’re really doing it, aren’t you?” a voice cut through the darkness ahead of them, a pair of eyes reflecting the light spilling from behind them. The figure frowned, pale lips cutting a deep line across their face. Worn leather creaked as their hands curled into fists, their eyebrows drawing a flat line.

“What I do is none of your business, Ryo. Go back home,” a deep voice responded, a deep gravelly anger rippling through the otherwise calm words. The person ahead growled, the sound rumbling from deep within their chest, a glare burning in a pair of ice blue eyes.

“What the hell are you thinking, Ken?! If you leave, they will kill you! Do you want to die, is that it? Tell me, dammit!” Ken regarded Ryo calmly, his scowl only deepening. For a few seconds, there was only silence, the wind blowing from behind Ken. Ryo didn’t move, anger twitching on his face. Brown hair shifted with the wind, falling away from his tanned face.

“Then let them come.”

The words dropped heavily in the silence, the anger on Ryo’s face erupting into full rage. He stormed forward, his feet scraping on the pavement, and grabbed the collar of Ken’s shirt, dragging him closer. His teeth were bared, his hand shaking around Ken’s shirt. “What the hell, Ken?! What happened out there?! Why the hell won’t you tell me?! Aren’t we friends?! Aren’t we supposed to be brothers?! What has gotten into that stupid head of yours, dammit?!” The anger smoothed from Ken’s face, his dark eyes filtering through the dark lenses of his glasses.

“I’ve decided that this isn’t the life I want anymore. That’s all. It’s nothing personal.”

“N-nothing personal?! Are you being serious right now?!” With an enraged roar, Ryo punched Ken across the face. The sunglasses skidded across the pavement, Ken’s head jerking to the side at the punch. “We were brothers, Ken! We grew up together! We were going to work together to get to the top of the Butterflies! What about all of our promises, Ken? Are those all gone too? Have you cast everything to the side?!”

Slowly, Ken’s head turned, dark blue eyes molten with anger. A line of blood streaked from the corner of his lips, tracing a scarlet line down to his chin. One of his hands twitched and then moved, gripping Ryo’s wrist with an almost impossible strength. Ryo faltered, but strengthened his own grip, snarling at Ken. “What I have decided to do with my own life is none of your business, Ryo. Continue our foolish dream if that’s what you want to do, but that’s no longer what I want. I’m not asking you to like it, but I ask you to at least respect my decision.” The skin between Ryo’s eyebrows crumpled, his eyes narrowing to mere slits.

“Respect your decision? You’re abandoning your family, Ken! Don’t we mean anything to you?! They picked you up off the streets! They fed you, clothed you, kept your fucking ass alive, and _THIS_ is how you repay them? By running off like some coward?!” Ryo shouted, shaking Ken as he spoke. “What the hell caused this? Was it some whore who changed your whole life or some fairy tale bullshit like that?! Was the fuck goo-” A fist slammed into Ryo’s cheek, cutting off his rant. Ryo grunted, stumbling back from the force of the punch. He straightened, his tongue flicking out at the blood staining his lips.

The calm planes of Ken’s face were cracked, pure fury bleeding through into his expression. Thin lips were twisted into a deep scowl, eyes wide and furious. His fist, still raised, was trembling, his stance tense. A smile began to twitch onto Ryo’s face, his head cocking slightly to the side. “Ah, so it is a girl? Or is it a boy? I can never know with you. The little slut must have been good to change your mind on everything.”

Ken stalked forward, planting a hand on Ryo’s chest and shoving him against a wall. One of his forearms pressed against Ryo’s throat, the other flicking out a knife to press against his cheek. “Never… _ever_ …call him a whore again,” Ken growled, scarlet blood beading against the edge of the knife. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Ryo, so drop it before I make you drop it.” Blue eyes glinted at Ken, a mocking smile slipping across Ryo’s face.

“Ohh, you’re going to ‘make me drop it’, are you? It seems the Kaiser wants to play a little. Seems your balls haven’t been cut after all. I was worried there for a minute. Ohh…what was that boy’s name again…Dai-something…?” The knife slashed down, the skin splitting neatly in its path. Blood began spilling from the cut, dripping down off the lines of Ryo’s jaw and soaking the collar of his shirt. Ryo’s expression didn’t so much as twitch, his eyes glazing over with a mocking boredom. “Really, Ken? Is that all you can do?”

Slipping his own hands under Ken’s arms, Ryo shoved Ken away from him, sending him stumbling back into the light of the moon. Ken, his hands gripping the knife, got his footing back quickly, his lips parting to bare white teeth to the night. “Is that how you want to play this, Ryo? A fight?” Ryo’s arm flicked out, the snick of his own knife flicking out echoing in the alley. The smile slipped from Ryo’s face, a dark frown replacing it, darkened further by the shadows spilling across his expression. Blood shimmered in the light of the moon, tracing a path from Ryo’s cheek down to his shirt. More dripped from the tip of Ken’s knife, spattering on the pavement below.

“Oh, this isn’t how I want to play this, Ken…but you won’t listen to me. Maybe violence is the only thing you do listen to!” His face contorted into a snarl, Ryo lunged forward, his knife pointed towards Ken’s heart. Ken merely stepped to the side, grabbing onto Ryo’s arm and flinging him onto the pavement. Keeping his wrist pinned with one hand, his other fisted in Ryo’s hair, pressing his head into the ground. His legs were planted on either side of Ryo’s body, knees bent in a crouch.

“You forget, Ryo…You’ve never been able to beat me…” The anger slowly leeched from Ken’s face, the gentle breeze tousling the free strands of hair on his face. His eyes soft almost, he regarded Ryo calmly, only sighing softly at the anger carved across Ryo’s expression.

“So is this it, Ken? Are you going to kill me now? Is this how everything ends?” A smile twitched at Ken’s lips, colored with self-loathing. He shook his head, his grip tightening a fraction on Ryo’s hair.

“No. I’m done killing. Tell the boss I’m through and don’t come after me again.” Pausing for a brief moment, he looked away, lifting Ryo’s head. “Ryo…for what it’s worth, I’m sorry…” He slammed Ryo’s head against the pavement, watching the startled shock on his expression fade as his eyes fluttered shut in the bliss of unconsciousness.

Ken released him, straightening with a silent sigh. Tucking the knife back into his pocket, he turned away, his coat fluttering behind him. Ryo laid in shadows, his hand limp in a single stream of moonlight. Near his outstretched fingers, Ken’s glasses sat, hairline cracks webbing across one of the lenses.

But Ken walked, his steps slow and measured, taking him from the alley and away from the life he once lived.

The Kaiser lived no more.


End file.
